Restricted Things in the Restricted Section
by Emiii25
Summary: "meet me in the restricted section" the note said. Hopefully no one else will be there...
1. Chapter 1

**M to be safe. First story, I take critique like a man xD**

**Harry's POV**

I looked down at the note that landed in my lap a few minutes ago. "well what does it say?" I heard a perturbed Hermione whisper next to me. Truthfully, it was a note from Draco asking me to meet him in the Restricted section of the library, after potions class was over. But I wasn't about to tell 'mione that. See, Draco and I have been seeing each other in secret for a little over a month now. "Nothing Hermione, just Dumbledore reminding me wants to talk tomorrow. No big deal." She sounded disgruntled, but I didn't bother to press her on it, mainly because at that moment my...I mean Draco, swaggered in wearing SKIN tight jeans. It actually hugged his...wait never mind. He must of saw me drooling because on his way back out he winked and left with a very satisfied smirk. He was going to pay for that tonight...

After coming up with a bullocks excuse for ditching Ron (he apparently had planned on filling Goyle's shoes with slugs together, which I found honestly just ironic) None the less, I made my way to the staircase and managed to slip into the library unseen. I would have used the invisibility cloak, but left it in the prefect bathroom from Draco's and mine's last friendly encounter.

I didn't see anyone once I reached the restricted section, "he must be running late" I thought.

"Potter" I heard a sarcastic voice say behind me. Now, I'd never admit this to him, but my yelp was a bit girly.

"Harry why are you so jumpy?" Draco asked, surprisingly sincere. "Afraid I might be a better shag than you? Because you should be."...and good old Draco was back.

"Cute, but I think we proved that theory faulty last Tuesday" I said. He's cute when he pouts.

"c'mon, stop sulking dray, we're both Gods in bed, fair?"

"whatever"

"So..." But before I could finish, I was slammed, quite aggressively if I may add, against a bookshelf and a tongue found its way into my mouth.

**Snapes POV**

Worst. Day. Ever. James' stupid son didn't pay attention the entire class period. I couldn't care less if he passed his N.E.W.T.S, but if he fails my class, MY scores go down. And we will not have that happening. I found him practically drooling over that Weasley in class today. Ginny I believe. Stupid Potters can't keep it in their pants. I'll have to schedule him a tutoring session with Malfoy. I've been quite impressed with Mr. Malfoy (and his father ;), His test scores are phenomenal and he pisses Potter off. It's a 2 for 1. I should gather a few books for Malfoy, so not to leave him completely bare when trying to teach Potter.

Students out of bed? THIS LATE AT NIGHT?

Where is the sound coming from? I headed deeper into the library, what the hell is that sound?...

Now, what I saw was probably the vilest thing imaginable, there was no amount of magic that could fight against that dark art.

Malfoy was straddling a shirtless potter, the latter struggling with the former's buttons on his trousers.

**Harry's POV**

Stupid buttons! I guess this was the downside of sexy jeans.

*cough cough* ...the fuck?

I peeked around Draco, only to find a horrified Professor. Draco must have noticed the terror in my eyes because, in a matter of seconds, he was off me and standing practically 10 feet away trying to re-button the buttons I finally (and proudly) undid.

"What is going on here" Snape managed to say.

Now, I know this isn't the best situation in the world, but if you could just see Draco's face! I must've actually laughed out loud because both of them looked at me as I had gone barmy.

After a period of VERY awkward silences, the fuming professor turned around to leave, before quickly adding "Head immediately back to your houses; Harry's house if you intend to finish *scoff* and please don't hesitate to cast a silencing charm. I can assure you, no one wants to hear what you're up to"

And with that, he left.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Draco yelled at me.

"Didn't you hear him? My room" It was my turn to smirk.


	2. Getting Dressed in the Closet

_Hi lovies xD thanks for the nice reviews! I'll try to update once a week, hopefully I can manage that with school starting in a few days Message me if you have anything you REALLY want to happen in the story, maybe I can fit in! (Like a pairing, or scene, or some conflict)_

**Chapter 2: Getting Dressed in the Closet**

I woke up with Draco's arm draped around my waist. Draco gets all snuggly and "hufflepuff like" at night, which I always find funny because during the day he is 100% Slytherin.

I tried to get him to hold my hand once when walking to Charms and I think he was seriously considering hexing me. That's why we always end up finding new, hidden places in the castle for a quick snog—never would we show affection in public.

Well that's what I thought up until today…

Like I said, I woke up and everything was normal. I nudged Draco, poking his ribs until he woke up laughing. Still groggy, I got up to put my trousers on and made my way to the bathroom.

We've got a great morning routine to make our sneaking about as easy and, well, sneaky as possible. If we sleep in the Gryffindor house, I get ready first and let him sleep awhile longer (or at least until everyone leaves for breakfast) and if we're in his house, he gets up first and I use the invisibility cloak to sneak out when I'm good and ready. It's not a flawless plan. I mean we've almost gotten caught many, many times. But it works.

"Harry over here!" I heard Ron yell from our table.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione! Alright?" I said once I reached the table, not before checking to make sure Draco made it down alright and to his table.

Oddly, neither of my two friends said anything when I sat down. Ron's mouth was gaping and Hermione eyed me skeptically.

"What's going on? Do I have something on my face?"

"More like on your neck, Harry!" Ron said as Hermione elbowed him as if trying to get him not to over react.

Around my neck? I looked down. Fuck. I'm wearing his tie. How the bloody hell did that happen, did I get dressed in the dark this morning? I was going to have to come up with an excuse, and quick.

"Uh…oh this old thing? Yeah I spilled tea on my tie yesterday, stained. I thought I had better borrow one from someone…" Good one Harry, I'm sure that's a realistic situation. It's not like you live with a bunch of Gryffindor's who would be more than happy to lend you an extra tie if you asked. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"…Harry, that's bullocks! Why didn't you just borrow one of mine?" Good question Ron, good question. Your my best friend and I just thought it'd be a lot more fun borrowing a tie from our rival house…

"Good point Ron! You know what, let me go do that now. There's an extra one in your suitcase right? Be right back guys!" I ran out of there as fast possible and not before shooting Draco a "help me" look.

When I reached the dorms, I fell face first onto my bed. Groaning as I lie there in my misery.

"What's your problem?" Great, Draco…

"I wore your tie this morning."

"yeah I know, I had to go all the way back to my dorms to get a new one."

"why the fuck didn't you stop me this morning! Ron and 'mione think I've gone mad!"

"It's not like I realized you were wearing my tie when you left! Plus I thought it was kind of cute..." The last part was a bit mumbled.

"Whatever. What am I supposed to do now? People are going to start talking, and then gossiping, and then making stuff up, and it all…it all just sucks"

Draco was quiet, his eyebrows were scrunched together as if focusing really hard on something.

"…"

"That's rubbish. Why don't we skip the nonsense and just come out and let people know we're dating. I don't want to spend the next few weeks hearing gossip about how my boyfriend is going out with random slutty slytherin chicks"

"…what" I dumbly responded. 'What'? That's all I could come up with! My secret boyfriend who is the most private person I know is offering to come out of the closet…as a couple, to save me from the gossip? And he called me his boyfriend.

"forget it, it was a stupid idea."

No, no! It was a great idea! "Draco stop it, I think we should do it. I don't know if I'm as brave as you are though, I mean about all this. I've never had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend. No one even knows I'm gay"

Draco finally closed the space between us that we were missing this entire conversation. The closeness seemed to fix everything. It was, at the very least, enough to convince us it was time to move past our old ways of doing things, between him and I. He kissed me tenderly, far from what either of us are used to. But it was nice, fantastic even.


	3. That Went Well?

…**That went…well?**

**Chapter 3**

**ENJOY LOVES**

_Nervous_. The only emotion going through both me and Draco right now. I watched him pacing frantically back and forth along the corridor while I stood uneasy in from of a mirror trying to flatten down my unruly hair.

From an outsider's point of view, the two of us must look ridiculous right now, but I couldn't care in the slightest—Draco and I decided it was time to come out of the closet.

"Let's forget about it Harry, you'll be my boyfriend no matter who knows, so why do we have to tell anyone?"

"This was YOUR idea remember!" Shit this was not a good way to start.

Draco shot a venomous look back at me.

"I'm sorry Dray, never mind. We both said this was a good idea and just because we're a little nervous doesn't mean we should back out"

"easy for you to say Gryffindor." Draco spit back.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, I walked over to my boyfriend and rapped my arms comfortingly around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder. Feeling him relax under my hold, I whispered "Ready?". And with a subtle nod in return, I grabbed his hand and we left.

Our first stop, we decided earlier, would be the great hall. Dinner had started about 15 minutes ago so we could avoid the masses and only ran into a few stragglers who were either too caught up in their studies (hence being late for dinner) or running past us to get to dinner, to notice us.

We decided that today we would sit at the Gryffindor table, figuring there would be, if even just a little bit, less taunting then had we sat with the Slytherins. I walked up to the table first and greeted my two best friends, who looked overly enthusiastic to see me. I suppose it's been awhile since we all hung out though.

That were "overly enthusiastic" to see me, until they noticed a very pale arch nemesis of mine clinging to my sleeve.

"…harry..? the fuck is HE doing here?" Ron oh so intelligently exclaimed.

"He's joining us for dinner" And with that I plopped down on the bench and scooted over, motioning for Draco to join me.

"we have something to tell you" I began, but before I could finish, an agitated Ron stood up "Are you trying to tell us you have something going ON with this bloke? Because if that's the case harry, I'm afraid to tell you you've gone mental. And YOU" Ron pointed at Draco "STAY AWAY FROM HIM." And with that, Ron stormed out of the hall leaving an entire room gaping.

Draco looked mortified; I don't think he's used to so much attention. All eyes were on us until Hermione broke the silence "Draco…harry…Although I don't really understand what's going on between you two. I want you to know that, because if care for you Harry, I trust you and you have my full support in…whatever you chose to do."

I weekly smiled back at her. "err thanks I guess, Draco and I are, well, dating. We have been for a while." Gaining some confidence back I added "We were too afraid to tell anyone because we didn't want, well what happened, to happen."

Hermione smiled contently back at us and resumed reading her book, apparently forgetting our table had the attention of about a hundred other confused wizards.

Longbottom apparently decided to break the silence and addressed whoever was listening, "Echem you can all can go back to your respective dinners and leave Harry and Malfoy alone, now that the entire school knows they're shagging " He whispered the last part under his breath, although clearly still loud enough for Draco to hear, assuming that's why he started choking on his food.

Our dinner didn't last long, I think the whispering and pointing got a little bit too much for Draco to handle, so we left and headed back to the dungeons.

"…that went…well?" I tried, hoping to break the heavy silence.

Draco stopped in his tracks. I winced, hoping I didn't strike a nerve or anything. He slowly turned on his heal and faced me fully. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. The kiss lasted until we both craved air and were forced to break apart.

"I really like you Harry. If telling people is what it takes to keep you in my life, then so be it. But, as this is a huge step for me and hate the attention, I think you owe me something in return" Draco smirked just his face just inches from mine.

"I chuckled, what did you have in mind babe?"

Our lips smashed together once more. Lost in our own little world, we didn't even consider the fact that we were snogging in the middle of the hallway. Either that, or we just didn't care…for the first time.

-YAY FLUFF. **Sorry this chapter wasn't as good, I'm a bit sleepy. I'll have to make the next one super fantastic and smutty to make up for it xDD**

**Let me know what you guys think! I plan on making the next chapter have more content in it for sure **


End file.
